


What If?

by Tales_of_Fae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gen, Implied Eventual Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Out, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/pseuds/Tales_of_Fae
Summary: Lord Diavolo finally has the courage to confess to you his true feelings.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Depressedhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/gifts).



Taking slow steps towards you, Diavolo's topaz eyes were trained on you with a seriousness that you only saw when he discussed matters of the Three Worlds with the demon brothers. The way he carried himself now was unlike anything you've ever seen before. "You've finally came to a decision to leave Devildom and return to the human world, haven't you?" He spoke in a strong voice yet his tone was gentle, as gentle as it always has been when he talked to you.

When your back had finally hit the door to your room, you had to lift your head up in order to keep your eyes locked with his, unable to look away. His eyebrows furrowed lightly, mixed emotions washing over his handsome visage as he placed one hand on the wall, the other reaching to touch your cheeks, his fingers brushing softly over your skin. You felt yourself warm under his soft touch, hesitant yet certain as his eyes were as they wavered like melted gold that reflected in the light.

"I cannot let you leave... You have become too precious to me... Nobody knows me like you do... Nobody talks to me or treats me the way you do... and I... There is so much that I want to tell you but right now... I want to show you more than anything... that I love you." It was as if he had stolen all the air in Devildom, rendering you speechless at his unexpected words, as he leaned down, closing the distance between you and pressing his lips against yours in a soft kiss, gauging your reaction by pulling away, waiting for some sign of approval or dismay that would have him reluctantly yet dutifully leave you be.

He was a demon after all, the heir to the Demon King, he could easily overpower you and force you to a fate of his own choosing yet that was not the way he wanted you. He wanted you willing, he wanted you to yearn for him in the way he did for you. It was but a simple wish from a simple man. He just wanted someone to see him for who he was. Not 'Lord' Diavolo... just Diavolo. Just him. Was it too much to ask for to have it fulfilled? All he wanted... all he ever needed was in his arms. Taking your hand in his and placing it on his chest, he spoke earnestly, borderline beseeching as his lips hovered over yours, his warm breath fanning on yours.

”If you don’t want me back... if you don’t want me at all, I’m giving you the chance to push me away now. If you don’t, then I’ll take that as your answer... and be mine, forever.” His eyes glimmered with emotion, the love and adoration he felt for you reflecting in them and dripping from every word he said. He wanted to step back, give you some space to breathe, give you the chance to think and make up your mind on what you really wanted yet there was a dark gnawing sensation, clawing at his heart at the mere thought of being away from you.

He couldn’t tear himself away... only you had the power to do so. As you gripped the fabric of his red jacket instead of pushing him away, hope and anticipation bloomed in his chest, his blood singing in triumph for conquering his only fear. Leaning down, his large body was now even closer to yours, evidently pinning you to the wall while his thumb brushed over your lower lips softly, his deep voice reverberating and seeping into you like full-bodied wine.

“You wouldn’t mind if I kissed you again, would you? If I touched you?” The faint shake of your head was all the answer he needed before bringing your lips together, brushing against yours softly before biting your lower one, prying your mouth open to deepen the kiss. Whisked away in your shared passion, Diavolo placed your arms around his shoulders, your hands now caressing his nape and curling in his auburn tresses while he hoisted you up in his embrace, wrapping your legs around his waist with his hands gripping the back of your thighs tightly as he kicked the door to your room open, without breaking the kiss.

He couldn't bear the thought of wasting a single moment, enough time was wasted fearing not being loved by you. He wanted every touch, every word to show you how much he adored you. Feeling you tug hard on his hair, your lips pulled apart audibly, the demon's eyes shimmering as he looked at you, through you as tried to regain your breath. Noticing the small crease of worry forming between his eyebrows, you laid a gentle kiss right there and reassured with a soft smile as he laid you on your bed, his muscular body crawling on top of you, with each of his legs straddling your small figure.

"I want this, Lord Diavolo... I love you, Dia. So... I don't want you to stop. Please don't stop now."

His hope in having a future with you, a happy one was renewed as a wide smile hooked the corner of his lips, the happiness inside him making his heart swell, the realization that his wishes, his dreams were not out of reach. He chuckled merrily, cradling your face in his large hands and kissing you deeply, rendering you breathless and urging your hands on the buttons of his clothes while he worked overs yours with trembling fingers.

Diavolo was ecstatic and it was palpable, in the way his lips traveled down your neck, kissing over every inch of you that he could see, his blood running hot with a thrill that he had never known before. His dreams were possible, attainable without having to use superior forces to enforce them and have you strung along unwillingly. Nothing was going to stop him from spending eons simply loving you and rule righteously as the King of the Devildom.


End file.
